hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Samoa/ German Samoa
Western Samoa (サモア Samoa), Also commonly known as German Samoa ( (ドイツ-サモア Doitsu-Samoa) is a monarchy nation/ territory of the Pacific. 'Appearance' Samoa is a short and stalky girl, with large hips and a bit of a large chest. She has Sea-foam blue eyes and very wavy, curly and very long chocolate brunette hair which length comes to her knees. A long curl comes out from the top right side of her bangs which bounces as she walks. In her hair she wears yellow--gold hibiscus flowers. Rather than wearing one as is common, their are 3; the one above her left ear, and the other two scattered about her hair. She is seen mostly wearing a baby-doll style top, and a Lava'lava on the bottom (Which colors vary) which due to Upolu's unfortunate habit is always ripped then re-tired to each corner, regardless of Germany scolding her for wearing them this way (as it is considered unsightly and incorrect). The Malu, the traditional Samoan female tattoo lightly covers her legs from just below the knee to the upper thighs. (this can only be see n from under her lava'lava when she moves a certain way). Her predominant accessory is a collar from which hangs an Iron Cross Pendent (this signifying her relationship to Germany) and a light chain which is almost always attached; this signifies Germany's 'ownership' or Rule of her. Even long after her ownership is broken with Germany, She still wears the Iron cross under her clothes as a memento of her time with him and the things he taught her. 'Personality and Interest' Very Bouncy and lively, Samoa has a very relaxed aura and possesses an almost child-like mindset of behavior. Though not a child, Samoa shows mannerisms and tendencies such as occasionally speaking in third person, and may seem immature at times - using such behavior as an outlet to avoid painful memories and sensitive situations that may trigger anxiety perhaps implying events from her past. Regardless, She knows there is a time and place to be mature. In later episodes she clearly makes it known that she is a "Real woman" with a hidden darker lustful side. Though cynical due to her history with England and America, she is in no way naive - And will quickly put up walls when asked too much about her past. On the battlefield she is reliable, mixing modern warfare with ancient; deminstrating complete offensive skill utilizing both tactical combat including firearms, as well as martial combat. Her main weapon is the http://www.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_knife Steel Nifo'Oti At times she can be feisty, but is for the most part quite composed and well-behaved. She knows when to act mature when it is needed. She is very sincere and always regardless of the circumstances, tries to follow the Samoan way of Love, Service, Respect, Unity and Discipline. She is The complete opposite of her twin Brother American-Samoa, whom she sees as boisterous, violent, obnoxious, loud, uneducated and rude. In an early episode she makes it known that she has a great dislike for "pidgin talk". Samoa's many hobbies include Polynesian dance, singing, swimming & diving, Holding and attending get-togethers, bathing, sleeping and cooking abnormally large meals (as well as eating them). She loves Strawberries, Pulusami, Roasted Pig, Fresh Pineapple and Yams. During her time with Germany she obtained a great taste for Wurst and various meats and sausages. Samoa also has quite a large appetite for sweets. She loves them; all kinds. But seems to have the most taste for Shortcake, fruit juices, Strawberries, Mochi ice-cream and strawberry Daifuku. (much to the delight of Japan). She most fondly enjoys the flavor of strawberries. And despite her constant bickering and disagreements with China, She loves the country's food. 'Relationships' 'Germany' Main Article: http://www.http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Germany Germany As Shown by her collar, pendent and chain, Samoa is under the 'ownership' or rule of Germany. He dictates most of what she does on a daily basis, with a strong, almost parental hand; Though is also very loving and nurturing toward her. Germany expects greatly of Samoa, this includes good Behavior, composure and absolute obedience. She sometimes finds it hard to obey all his rules as well as follow directions; particularly during training, Preferring to play with the cats or Dogs instead. Though he can be terribly strict; more of a parent and sometimes seemingly cruel towards her, Samoa still has deep feelings for Germany and will make no denial to the fact that she loves him. 'Italy' Main Article: http://www.http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Italy Italy Samoa is observed in the anime as being ever-affectionate towards Italy, referring to him as her "buddy" and best friend; as well as seen constantly hugging him and smiling when she sees him. In the Japanese dub of the Anime and in the manga, she fondly refers to Feliciano as "Ita-Kun". 'America' & England Main Article: '' http://www.hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=America America[ England] In the series, it is made very clear that America makes Samoa feel incredibly uncomfortable (as she is seen hiding behind Germany whenever he comes around.) This is assumed to have something to do with her history with America and his taking advantage of her in the past; It is remarked soon after that it is the same reason she has a hard time trusting and even speaking to England. 'Japan' ''Main Article: http://www.http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Japan Japan Samoa's relationship with Japan is more of a business partnership, though she is fond towards him. The two find similarities in innovation, in addition to being so nearby to each other as well as islands of the pacific. In the anime and manga, Samoa can frequently be observed as making lude remarks and asking inappropriate questions pertaining to his nation's sexual culture and market. (ie: Panties in vending machines, Maid Cafes, Coslpay Roleplay, S&M, etc.) 'Russia' Main Article: ''[ Russia] Samoa first encountered Russia During her time under Germany and was instantly drawn to him, particularly for his childish charm like her own as well as the similarities in their violent pasts. When Germany became aware of Samoa's smitten interest in the Psychotic nation, in a selfish effort to keep Samoa to himself , forbid her from any contact with the country. In doing so he angered Samoa, remarking that Russia was not a good man and not someone she should associate with. Long after Samoa's leave of Germany's rule, she came across Russia again. In an attempt to learn more about him and his "Motherland" she formed a strong friendship with him, being one of the few to overlook his psychotic and unstable multiple personality nature. 'Scotland Main Article: http://www.hetaliacanoncharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Hetalia:_Scotland Scotland Long after her leave of Germany's rule in the more modern time, Samoa still retains her ties and love of Germany. Because of recent events in politics and energy, he is frequently busy and has on several occurrences in a couple episodes seen shooing Samoa off when she attempts to get his attention; being too engrossed with his meetings or desk work. This new obstacle causes Samoa and Germany to drift apart further than they had ever been before, and in her loneliness Samoa decides to explore other things to keep her busy. In Samoa's travel's through Europe, she one day while exploring is nearly hit by a red-headed man on an old beaten down moped-scooter. The young man apologizes and identifies himself as Scotland. The man is surprised when rather than getting angry and yelling, Samoa comes to his aid placing bandages on the young mans scrapes and cuts. The two form a friendship and Samoa quickly became enamored with the scott and his "bad-boy" nature. Spending much of her time with him. Once Germany discovered the relationship, He imminently took action, causing quite the angered stir. '''Family *'Parents: 'Navigator Islands *'Grandfather: 'Lapita *'Great Grandfather: 'Tagaloa '' *'Siblings:' ''American Samoa, Savai'i 'Appearances' Upolu first appears in the first season of the series. For a brief scene, she is portrayed as a child in her early years as a young growing nation; appearing to with a large stick - poke an unconscious France, who has seemingly washed up onto the shore of the beach where she lives. After her and her family provide the man with a hot meal and water - France introduces himself. While exploring the vast islands and learning of the cultures, he soon quickly becomes fond of the little girl whom discovered him. It is in a rare calm moment the two share near the cape, the young nation informs France of the big storms that had been occurring lately - much like the one that brought him there to her home. She confides in him that she fears a "Big Storm" may be coming soon and that her family might be endangered. France assures her that things will be alright. He soon after returns to his voyage exploring the seas, saying goodbye to the little Upolu and her family. It is then not until a bit later on in the series does Samoa appear again - this time around the WWII episodes. Samoa can be seen periodically in episodes following, never too far from Germany. She spends much of her time with the axis trio, so much that she fondly refers to them all as her "awkward family". Coinciding with her love of get-togethers and family time, she frequently gets them all together for lunches and family dinners. One such example being the episode-special extra: Awkward Picnic Some episodes briefly recap and explore her mysterious sometimes violent past. She appears twice in the Chibitalia series, to date. 'Trivia' *Samoa has 3 pets, a pygmy Spotted shark, A blue pig (referred to by Germany as "strange" and "odd"), and a Dalmatian Puppy given to her by Germany. *Her Human Name "Upolu" ウポル in Polynesian mythology, was the first woman on the island. It is also the name as the Samoan capitol island. *She has a Paternal Twin Brother named American-Samoa *She has an Older Brother named Savai'i *Her and her family first met France and the Netherlands when she was very little